


True Love's Kiss [podfic]

by sadcypress



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcypress/pseuds/sadcypress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Jared has a plan: slay the dragon, wake the princess with a kiss, and live happily ever after...but he'll settle for two out of three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Love's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/87734) by destina (lj). 



**Approximate length** : 54 minutes  
**Download available** : Download the mp3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ezo4jnm0q5w/true_loves_kiss.mp3)


End file.
